BR Initiative: Dalton
by Percival Jones
Summary: Dalton Academy has been chosen for this year's Battle Royale and only two contestants remain, Boy number 7, Nicholas Duval and Boy number 27, Jeffrey Sterling. Who will win? Who will die? Rated M for Violence, Gore,Implied Sex, Mature Language


AN: So I wanted to fuse together two things that I love a lot, Glee and Battle Royale. The weird thing though is how entirely different they are from one another. But that's the beauty of a Mash-Up. I hope you enjoy this.

This fanfic is dedicated to NiffRomance.

Warning: Contains Violence and Gore, Character Deaths, Foul Language and Implied Sex. Reader's Discretion is advised.

BR Initiative: Dalton

* * *

"Fuck you both! You don't deserve to live like I do! You don't fucking deser-"

4:52 PM Area Code H8

Boy Number 26, Sebastian Smythe. Status: Dead

Cause of Death: Gunshot Wound

Boy Number 27, Jeffrey Sterling, commonly known as Jeff, stood in front of the once gorgeous frame of the most promiscuous guy in their batch. On his clothes lay another layer of blood from another fallen classmate; a classmate who has fallen because of his own hands.

In one of those hands held the Walther PP that served as the instrument for the death of Sebastian Smythe.

A few feet away stood Boy Number 7, Nicholas Duval, commonly known as Nick, clutching his injured hands which once had five perfect fingers each. Those fingers that he once used to create music with his guitar or with the grand piano in their school's choir room. But now, those fingers were sliced away, removed from the once perfect reality they walked on; along with thirty-three of their other comrades.

On the shore of this slow running river that was now tainted with fresh blood stood the two remaining participants for this year's BR Initiative; This BR Initiative came to life via the decree of corrupt political moguls who stole, or as they said it, adapted it from the Japanese government. And each year, one group of individuals was sent to this program, to fight to the death until only one remained.

And now, this year's BR initiative was drawing to a close. The interesting thing to note for these last remaining contestants is that they have been allies since the start. But only one of them could leave the area without being wrapped in a body bag.

This pair has faced tremendous perils since the battle started two days ago.

* * *

They first got confronted early on by Boy Number 14, Stephen Harris who tried to smash their skulls with his designated weapon, a sledgehammer. He failed to realize though the disadvantage he faced against a firearms bearer like Jeff and that's how Stephen was eliminated from the competition. His blood formed the first layer on Jeffrey Sterling's blazer.

Not soon after, the pair met up with Boy number 1, Blaine Anderson and Boy Number 19, Wesley Montgomery. They all teamed up together, seeing as they were friends, but their increase in numbers only helped increase the chances of a casualty.

That was what exactly happened as Wesley accidentally stepped on an active landmine, a weapon given to Boy number 33, Kyle Weismann. His lower torso was blown to pieces and he instantly died due to shock and blood loss. The explosion sent bits and pieces of him to splatter all over his three allies. Blaine, being the shortest of the three, even had blood splatter coating his face. And that is how Jeff got another layer of blood on his blazer.

Soon, they found a relatively safe place to stay for the night. It wasn't a danger zone and the cabin they stayed in was small and almost unnoticeable. But for good measure, they barricaded the entry points but even that level of safety wasn't able to prevent another casualty.

This was because the pair's other ally, Blaine Anderson, had cracked. Seeing Wesley's body get brutalized in that fashion had traumatized the hobbit. He became increasingly paranoid and started hallucinating. His mind kept replaying Wesley's legs blowing up into uncountable pieces and how he was attacked earlier by Boy Number 12, Arthur Gatsby. The attacker's weapon, a machete, almost slashed the hobbit's head but he was saved by Wesley, who now remained decomposing in the forest trail.

The same machete now lay near Nick's day pack, something they picked up from Wesley's corpse which he looted from Arthur. And seeing that weapon was only adding to the horrors that Blaine faced.

When he saw Nick add salt to the soup he was making for their meal, his broken mind interpreted it as poison. He interpreted it as Nick trying to kill him. He rushed towards the brunette and tossed out the soup he was making. Then he delivered a blow to his gut which sent Nick to fall down to the floor in pain.

Jeff took out his gun and threatened to shoot Blaine if he didn't stop but Blaine only saw Jeff trying to kill him. He lunged at him and snatched the gun away from him then he quickly fired a shot that hit Jeffrey on his shoulder. And his own blood finally added another layer to his blazer.

Nick attacked Blaine from behind using the machete and the hobbit fell down to the floor. His head now stained by his cut-off hair, hair care products, brain matter and his own blood.

Jeff and Nick took their fallen friend out of the cabin and in the process, another layer of blood stained Jeff's blazer. They tried to clean off the floor but they couldn't wipe off their guilt and their grief.

Nick broke down and sobbed away, blaming himself for killing his friend. He wanted to kill himself but he couldn't do it and Jeff wouldn't let him either.

"Look at me" Jeff told Nick. And Jeff's warm, blue eyes met Nick's red, puffy ones.

Jeff then leaned in and captured the other's lips. It was a long and intimate kiss, for it was a special one since it was the first kiss they shared together.

If there was one good thing that arose from the challenges they faced, it's that they finally saw each other in a whole new light. It was at the wrong place at the wrong time but it didn't matter to them anymore.

The next few moments were spent on them making love and discovering one another. And the day ended with the two of them sleeping peacefully side by side. One arm wrapped around the other in a tight embrace. They didn't want to let go because they were afraid that they might lose each other forever if they did.

They faced the next day hand in hand. And they were granted a sort of reprieve for that day. Aside from hearing the announcements of their dead comrades and them having to move away from the cabin as it became a danger zone, they had a peaceful day.

They spent the day in comfortable silence, wishing that it would last forever. That maybe, just maybe, the next time they opened their eyes, the nightmare would finally be abated and they could live their lives again. But this time, together.

They faced another classmate gone crazy the next day, Boy number 5, Arnold Camp. They easily put him out of his misery with another fired gunshot. And with that, Jeff's blazer got its fifth layer of blood.

Around noon time, they received the announcement that only three of them remained. They finally faced off and as mentioned earlier, Sebastian Smythe had fallen after being bullet-ridden. Their only casualty was Nick's fingers which had been sliced off by Sebastian's scythe.

They hugged each other after that and Jeff took care of Nick's injuries.

"Jeff…" Nick said weakly.

"If you're going to talk to about what we have to face in the next twenty-four hours then you can forget about it." Jeff answered sternly.

"But Jeff…"

"I said no damn it! I'm not going to lose you, okay?" Jeff screamed as he finally broke down.

That was the inevitable ending they must face in the next twenty-four hours. One of them must die so the other can live.

Nick hugged the tall blond and his warmth comforted the latter. In a small amount of time, they have changed from best friends, to lovers, to soul mates. They were meant for each other and the sickening thought that one of them should perish before the clock strikes 4:52 PM the next day destroyed them.

They remained wrapped up in each other's arms for the rest of the night. They tried talking and pretending that things were normal or that it could get better even though they knew it wouldn't. Denial, the first stage of grief.

They then started shouting profanities at the government just like what past contenders did and when that didn't work, they negotiated with them; telling the government that they'd just go to jail or something worse, as long as they could remain together. But their efforts remained futile. Anger and Bargaining, the next two stages of grief.

They finally realized that there was no hope remaining for them and that they just had to enjoy their last moments of life together. Depression and Acceptance, the last stages of grief.

They reminisced about all the good times they had together. All the solos they never got, all the pranks they played on their friends, all the times they could have been together but they were just afraid to push for it.

They just talked and talked to their hearts content and when they were done talking; they just remained silent again in each other's arms.

Jeff started humming to break the silence and then he finally broke into song. (1)

_When I see your smile tears run down my face I can't replace _

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out _

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul _

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Nick joined him as they sang the chorus; their voices complimenting each other's perfectly.

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

They continued to sing with the rawest emotion they could muster. Tears trickled down from their eyes but they just kept going till they finished the song.

"Whatever happens to us in the next few hours, I want you to know that I love you Nick. I love you so much."

"I love you too Jeff, I've always loved you Jeff. I don't want to lose you Jeff. I can't…"

It was already four in the afternoon and they received an announcement that they should have a winner soon or their collars would both explode, killing them effectively, along with their families.

Both of them wanted the other to live and because of their stalemate, they let a coin decide their fate.

The coin landed on Nick's chosen side and he decided that he would die for Jeff, much to the dismay of the blonde. They kissed for one last time before they positioned themselves for the last death of the program.

Nick was ready to die for Jeff and he just waited for him to pull the trigger. He would have done it himself but he was unable to because of his lack of proper appendages.

The shot finally rang out and the final layer of blood splattered on Jeff's blazer and the last body for the program finally fell.

4:52 PM Area Code H7

Boy Number 27, Jeffrey Sterling. Status: Dead

Cause of Death: Gunshot Wound, Self Inflicted.

4:52 PM Area Code H7

Boy Number 7, Nicholas Duval. Status: Alive, Winner

"No! No! NO! NOOOOO! Jeff, what did you do?" Nick screamed as he cradled the body of the fallen blonde. Tears streamed down his face.

"NO! Jeff, please answer me! Please! Don't leave me! You're not supposed to die! Please! P-please Jeff, wake up! Wake up! JEFF! Please… You can't leave me like this. Please Jeff, wake up! WAKE UP DAMN IT! Wake u-up… How could you do this to me Jeff? You were supposed to live! Why do you have to be the fucking hero! You stupid, selfish bastard! I was supposed to die! Not you, Jeff. Me! Me! Jeff, please… I can't live without you, Jeff… Please Jeff…"

Nick finally noticed the gun in Jeff's hand and he pried it out of him. He tried to pull the trigger using his remaining fingers but the gun was already out of bullets. Jeff took the last one.

"Why did you do this to me Jeff? Why? I love you Jeff! Please, don't leave me here… Don't leave me…"

Special Forces finally arrived and escorted the winner, Boy Number 7, Nicholas Duval out of the program's battlefield. Nick struggled and tried to steal a weapon from one of the armed soldiers but they easily overpowered him. One of them knocked him unconscious for easy transporting.

* * *

Two weeks later, Nicholas Duval was out of the hospital and back to his own home. His parents took him in but they lost all hope for him. They've seen their son kill off one of his friends and it broke them.

Nick didn't care though because he was already dead in spirit. He felt empty and hollow inside and no one can fix it for him. Not the doctors, not his parents, not the therapists. No one. Only Jeff could restore him again but he was gone so Nick was gone too.

4:52 PM (Three Weeks Later) Area Code: Duval's household

Boy Number 7, Nicholas Duval. Status: Dead

Cause of Death: Unknown. Presumed to be psychological. Speculated as ADS (2).

* * *

AN: Thoughts? Reviews are gladly welcomed.

(1) The song is "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. All rights reserved to the band and to Virgin Records, their record label.

(2) ADS: Asymptomatic Demise Syndrome. It's fancy way of saying a person loss the will to live. They just fall asleep and they don't wake up because they can't face the world again.


End file.
